Pictures of Past
by rayanprem
Summary: Zexion stumbles upon pictures in the library providing an insightful look into the past. Please review. Critique gladly accepted.


It was a normal day in Organization XIII. Demyx was playing his sitar, Axel was playing pranks as usual, Roxas was helping, Vexen was doing whatever he did in his lab, Larxene was reading her books the ones by Marquis de Sade, Lexeaus was in the weight room, Marluxia was in the greenhouse, Xigbar was shooting things, Xladin was doing Xladin things, Xemnas was doing Superior stuff, Sa x was sucking up, and Luxord was playing Solitaire. Where was Zexion? In the library as usual Not able to find anything interesting to read. Because he could not find anything to read the cloaked schemer was bored and that is how our story starts.

There is nothing to read in this damned library

The small periwinkle-haired nobody glared lividly at the rows and rows of books in the library that never was that was conveniently located in the castle that never was. Zexion slunk back to his reading area, flopping down in an overly large, red easy chair, stretching out lightly before sinking into the pushiness of it. He frowned slightly so many books, none to read as Demyx would have probably said it sucked. He rested his head on his hand, scanning the room. There was something out of place he jerked his head to the corner of the room he, the librarian of the Organization, had never seen that before! It was a simple packing box but what was in it? He stood up and glided over to the box. It was filled with binders, each labeled with a name. One said Zexion another Xigbar and another Vexen each of the binders had the name of an organization member excluding Roxas. He just stared at the box pensively, wondering what they were that is he was doing that before a loud yell came from the doorway.

Yo, Zexion! Are you going to cook breakfast or what?

It was Xigbar in all his eye-patched glory, leaning against the doorway. They young nobody glared at the free-shooter.

Not at the moment Xigbar

He replied coldly, not caring what the older nobodies wanted he wanted to know what these binders were.

But we re starving- Wait what is that?

Xigbar rushed over to the cloaked schemer, looking in the box.

Photo albums?

The scarred nobody picked up the one with his name labeled on it.

It appears so Number two.

Zexion peered over Xigbar s arm to see the content of the folder.

When was that photo taken?

Xigbar pointed to a picture of himself and Xladin. In the photo, Xigbar was happily posing with guns, dressed as a cowboy with a not-to-happy Xladin dressed as an Indian his arms crossed. However something was different about the Xigbar and Xladin in the photo. The free shooter was missing his trademark silver streaks and scar on his cheek, while Xladin looked younger and had brighter blue eyes.

Zexion looked at bit baffled. He tapped his foot and held his hand out.

Give that to me.

He stated simply, his arms aging a bit while the album was placed in his hand. He twirled it to face him and slipped the photo out of the large slot in the binder. He turned to photo so he could see the back clearly.

I see now.

He stared at the photos back as he held it with care he read the back aloud.

October 31st, Braig and Dilan Halloween.

Nani?!

Xigbar snatched the photo away from Zexion, reading the back over and over again

But How .

How did the have a photo of Xigbar and Xladin s somebodies? Xigbar placed the photo back in the album and shook his head.

Ne, what other pictures are there?

He put the binder back in the box and smiled evilly. He snatched up the book that was labeled Vexen . He opened it to the first page and automatically burst out laughing. Zexion looked a tad curious he came over to Xigbar and peered over her arm. The cloaked schemer started chuckling as well.

What is so funny?

Vexen came in, looking as icy as ever, arms crossed. Xigbar simply pointed to the album. The chilly academic came over and looked at the album. He completely paled then flushed. It was a picture of himself in a pink dress and heels.

Wh-when was this?

Zexion ceremoniously slipped the photo out of its jacket and flipped it over showing it to Vexen. It read: Even April 5th

Ah well

Remember now Vexy?

Xigbar joked laughing harder now, seeing the normally calm scientist blush and look at the floor.


End file.
